Where am I Now?
by asdzfyguhij
Summary: Hermione is in St.Mungo's mentalward, she wakes up in the middle of the night and is dealing with life after Ron, she is  grieving.  But someone is going to come along and save her.
1. The Room

**(rewritten. as of 12-1-10)**

_AN: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever and I am so proud of myself for finally writing one. I just started writing and it came to me- it was WAY more fun than homework._

_Thanx for reading._

_-TETRISDOG_

**DISCLAIMER: if I was JK ROWLING do you think I'd be sitting around writing fan fiction when I could be rolling around in the piles of money I earned from writing Harry Potter?**

**Summary: Hermione is in St. Mungo's mental ward, after surgery. **

Where am I?

All I see is the bed that swallows me. Only me in this dark room- what happened? Who else is in here? A light hangs above me, but it lets off no light. It mocks me for being here. Only one window in this whole room, and it is covered in bars. Thick iron bars that leave stripes across the floor. The shadows and small small amount of moonlight is the only clue to where I am and what time it is. My only light see see where I am. And it is broken with bars locking me inside. _Where is everyone?, all I remember is black._ Nothing, how did I get here? the panic builds up inside me, _I am trapped, I have to get out of here_. So I try to stand up, but am abruptly pulled back to the bed like a magnet on metal. A person has placed a charm on this room, I can't leave, or even get up._Where is a light switch? Is there even one?_ Small spaces make me sick- I hyperventilate, and I lie here curled up in a ball.

A voice in the back of my mind tells me I have to be more logical. Have I read anything like this before in books back in the Hogwarts's library? No- nothing. I am trapped like an animal, helpless and stuck inside this room. I glanced at my arm and i notice it is only skin and bone.. Nothing of how I used to look is left; I am a skeleton, skin and bones. Nothing of what I used to be. I seem to be barley alive, if only Mrs. Weasley could see me now. I reach up to my head expecting my frizzy, poofy, long hair to realize it has been hacked away to a short cut. _Do I even look like myself anymore?_ I probably don't even look like a person though I am a person still- it is a miracle I am alive. But I am alone.

The fear is taking over me, and it surrounds me, and I am drowning in it. I hate small dark places. It started when I was five and got trapped in an elevator- alone, I was on my way to visit my father and- well I only remember parts because the experience was so traumatic. That's what the doctor said anyways. It then progressed when I was in a room with a giant plant surrounding me squeezing- that happened my first year at Hogwarts. After that it moved on till I wasn't only just afraid of dark spaces, or small spaces I was afraid of being alone. And ironically I was alone right now.

I know when people think "Hermione Granger" they think of how I helped Harry win the war and that with out me it wouldn't have worked out. They think i was he brains behind it all- not to be full of myself but- i probably was. They think about how brave I am, helping win the war. I think what about those who have died. Many of them were braver than me, they dashed out to fight- I didn't. I tried to help kill Voldemort but in the end it was Harry not me, not Ron, not Snape, not even Dumbledore could kill him, but Harry could and he did.

_Why can't I leave?_ My tears run down the sides of my face. I choke back the sobs that are threatening to erupt from my body. I am alone. Maybe my life doesn't matter any more. So I let my sadness and grief take over my body. I shake and I scream out "WHY- WHY, WHY, WHY?" I don't even know who I am anymore or even what I hope to get after I get out of here. I put my head in between my knees to drive out all of my bad thoughts, but there are too many. One that is constantly repeating it's self is _I am alone, I am alone_ a mantra repeating in my head, a chant that is slowly going to drive me insane.

How will I get out of this place when I am stuck here on this bed . I am in a blank room with the walls painted white, a white sheet on a white bed. On white floors. Everything is white. It shines in the dark. And I lie here on this white bed, in this white room by myself. I take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself.

Where am I? And how can I get out of here? Then suddenly I think of something my friend shouted at me, when I was so stupid

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

My wand! That's it- my key to leaving here. I search my pockets and look around the room….

"Wand, oh wand were did you go?"I concentrate. _Accio wand _I think. I wait for the familiar pice of wood that fits me perfectly. Nothing comes. I sigh, I am helpless. I might as well go to sleep, but I stay awake anyways.

I lie here, and all I can think of is that last flash of green light and eyes, ones that have endured great pain. That's when I remember. Who was in front of that green light and whose body crumpled under it and sank to the ground as it hit them and took their life away.

Ron, my Ron. He was the **one**, we were going to get married after the war and settle down. But now he is gone- gone forever. And I will be without him until the day I die. _Where is something sharp so I can rid myself of this pain_ and die so we can be together- forever like we promised each other.

"RON!" I scream letting my grief flow out of me, and then more builds up, "Ron!" I cry out, my tears seeping into my pillow. I am thrashing around in my bed and I cry until I run out of tears. So then I, tearlessly sob into my pillow. The torture Bellatrix put me through is nothing to the pain I feel right now, in fact I would rather have that happen again ten more times- a hundred if I could have Ron back. I fear that I am losing my mind, slipping into insanity. My heart is shattering into a million pieces and I am alone in this agony.

**AN: Hey if you want me to continue this story, because I think it might end up a oneshot if someone doesn't tell me to continue it-hint hint, or if you have any comments please leave a review below or PM me, and thank you for reading.**

**-TETRISDOG**


	2. Shards Of Glass

_**Chapter 2: Shards of glass**_

**Disclaimer: Do you think that I am really stupid enough to claim Harry Potter as my own when almost everyone knows what/who it is?**

**Summary: -just go back to the last chapter and read it, don't be lazy!**

**AN: **

**-Remember Hermione has just come back from Ron dying and isn't remembering everything and this is from her point of view, and she was in war so when she is trapped and locked in a room she has no idea who these people are so she assumes them death eaters.**

**-Also this story could use some work, but I would love it if anyone wants to be a beta reader and help me correct some mistakes.**

**- I would LOVE some feedback from anyone; you would be my favorite person ever, EVER. Also write down some good stories on fan fiction that you've read and loved if ya feel like it.**

Hermione had drifted off to sleep.

"All I remember is the dark and the fear, some people say they can smell fear and I think I can now to I smell it on my self and this whole room, and its coming from me and the person who was here before me and the person before them. This room reeks of fear." those were the words that flashed through her head.

_I hear footsteps, they're coming towards me, and I tense up and squeeze my eyes shut. The death eaters must have come for me, what do I do? The fear its back again why? And the panic I can feel it radiating from my body. Ronald where are you? Save me…. please._

"She's awake"

"Good she was out for almost two weeks, I thought she wouldn't make it especially after the emergency surgery"

And with that the foot steps left.

"Where am I?" she wonders

Visitors, out for two weeks, emergency surgery…what are the death eaters doing to me? What surgery?

She sits up, and sees this strange white room. And you can tell she hates it.

Hermione's eyes widen and she looks a round the room, the covers on the bed have been pulled up over her and tucked in. She knows she didn't do that, what was happening? Just then a nurse walked into the room and saw her. The nurse's eyes widen and she runs out of the room shouting for Healer Greenburg. Hermione looked around the room it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. The walls were padded to keep out noise, _"What room am I in? With a nurse it must be a hospital, but Muggle or magic? Wait she had heard them say "obliviate" this meant she was in St. Mungos_". She sat up straight (after all good posture is important), closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths she was going to find out everything soon enough. With each breath she felt more relaxed, then the door slammed shut. She jumped, and the bed pulled her back down so quickly it was as if she never moved. She was startled, as he had interrupted her calming session.

" I see you have awoken-" the Healer glanced down at the paper "Ms. Granger." And I'm sure that you will have some questions" Hermione turned around slowly and opened her eyes.

"Yes, can you remove this horrid spell binding me to the bed?"

"Of course" he waved his wand and within an instant she was free "and you questions?"

"Why am I here?"

"Of course, that is the question that every one asks first. You were hit by a several cruciatus curses and an obliviate, we were able to regain all but several of your memories. You will most likely suffer from some temporary short-term memory loss and you may eventually gain back all of your memories. How ever since the hex affected your brain so much and removing it was very straining you will probably have random moments of amnesia and hopefully none will last longer that a 12 hours. The cruciatus curse has made you mind unstable and you should be good in about 6-8 months. You were asleep in a coma for two weeks."

"When can I leave here?" She asked looking hopeful at the thought that she might finally leave this place. "I know my fiancé Ron Weasley will bring me home"

"Ron Weasley is dead, you know this right?" Hermione thinks hard and realizes that she did in fact know that he was dead. _So this is what its like to lose your mind_ she thought. "Wait, another Question, why did you cut of all of my hair?"

"You had to have emergency surgery, there was a gash on your neck and if it hadn't been taken care of you would have died."

"Oh" she said barely louder than a whisper. " Can I have a moment alone to process this?"

"Of course Ms. Granger"

Wow, her fiancé dead, her suffering memory loss. She knew she had woken up last night but all she remembered was the dark nothing else. All she could remember was fear_. The battle at Hogwarts, I don't even remember it, why cant I remember it, I was there, I fought. Why can't I remember?_

She started to sob into her pillow- now all she could remember were snippets. She glanced around the room, there a water glass perfect. She picked it up and smashed it into the wall; it shattered into a million pieces just like her heart had last night. She looked again, a vase. Smash, a flowerpot, smash, smash, smash, she threw her pillow and blankets on the floor, and tipped over the coffee table. She sank down onto the floor not even aware of the shards of glass cutting into her feet and hands. She cried, her whole body shook, with sob and screams, and her tears ran a river down her cheeks. In the white room even when it was broken it was well- white except for the person on the center of the floor with blood dripping from her feet and hands and tears flowing. She put hands over her face where her tears mixed with her blood and continued to drip. She was alone. But the physical pain didn't bother her in fact she could barely feel it on top of all the frustration and mental pain of her Ron dying. She curled up in a ball and cried for herself. _Thank God for soundproof walls._

A light knock on the door sounded, tap, tap.

"Ms Granger can I come in?" Healer Greenburg said.

There was no answer, and that was because Hermione Granger had cried herself to sleep in a puddle of her own blood.

"Ms Granger, I'm coming in," He said in a harsher tone.

He opened the door, he wasn't shocked, he saw things like this daily and he wasn't going to let this bother him. But there was something strange about this particular person. "Nurse, get someone to clean this up."

He found a healer trainee to help him get the glass out of Hermione. While another repaired the things in the room and removed them all except the bed, and since he couldn't find a spell to remove the bloodstain from the floor, it wouldn't come off- he had another trainee doing that.

Once all the glass was removed from Hermione, they gave her a blood-replenishing potion, and healed all of the tiny cuts that had started to bleed again when they removed the glass. Hermione had woken up immediately after them trying to get the glass out because the blood had dried, and it was painful. So they just poured several potions down her throat, and she was sleeping again.

Once they had finished he made sure that the charm holding her to the bed was a very strong one. He left.

Only coming back in an hour to find her staring straight ahead, she had been looking at the door the whole time. She stared into his eyes and he saw broken dead looking eyes, ones that once were a rich chocolate that held a sparkle, but that was long gone.

"May I please have a couple pillows?" she asked her voice weak, tired and broken.

"I'll get one of the trainees right over with some. And with that he left the room.

_Is there anyone out there? Am I all alone in this world? My parents are gone, the charm I placed on them is too strong for them to remember me, and with Ron gone and Harry who knows where, what will I do? Do they even know I'm here? Why did Ron have to leave?_ These thought ran through her mind the rest of the day, and all she felt was bitter aloneness, her friends weren't even there, _they probably don't even care about me anymore_. Voices whispered in her head, she was nothing, and all she wanted was happiness but that now seemed impossible considering the fact that she now was going to have to taking anti-depressants too. Hermione was a lost cause, she was hopeless and already half dead, her body may work but she had lost the will to live.

**AN: So how was that? I finished it two minutes before midnight, I think I've caught the fan fiction bug, I'm loving writing so much more that I thought I would and I even wrote two chapters in one night, I will post this up as soon as possible. The story may seem sad but I promise it will get better. Thanx for reading and PLEASE review or I wont post another chapter for a while, see the pretty link, click on it and see what it does. also i think this chapter is WAY better and I'm not gong to post a chapter unless i get one review-**

**i'll be nice the next chapter is going to be called "the Visitor"**


	3. The Visitor

**AN: Yay a new chapter up! Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: Hopefully you've realized I am sadly not JK Rowling and I do no intend to be mistaken for her.**

_**And thank you to Dreamless Love for beta-ing!**_

The light poured in through the window and the light was on, they had had a staff member check on her in the middle of the light. This morning Hermione wasn't scared of the white room. This doesn't mean she accepted it, it meant that she wanted to rip it to shreds.

She stared at the floor seeing the spot where she had collapsed yesterday and she woke up in this bed. Normally this would have bothered her and she would want to know exactly what had happened. But today Hermione didn't care, not one bit, in fact she was tired of caring altogether. All she knew was that at this moment she was in this bed, in the white room.

She thought the room was white yesterday but now she thought of it as bleach because it was draining the color and happiness away from her. This hospital was supposed to make her better, not worse. Although when she realized that if she was at home the only difference that would make is that she would be in a familiar place. That place would offer some comfort, but not much more. The feeling of knowing you are home doesn't matter when you are depressed and alone. She would probably have more company in this hospital.

So she continued to stare at the slightly open door, watching as the occasional healer walked by, in their bright St. Mungo's uniforms showing up against every thing else. She just wanted out, on everything this hospital, this room, even life.

She then moved to wonder about Harry, Ginny and the whole Weasley family. _Where were they? Why haven't they come? _What she didn't know is that they did in fact truly care about her and wanted her well. And that they were waiting to visit her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called sarcastically, not even caring.

"Healer Greenburg," he said, "and we have decided that we are going to put you on a potion that will control anger and another that will control depression, and I think it would be wise to move you to another room."

"Where is my wand?"

"Are you even listening? This is important, Ms Granger."

"I want to know where the bloody hell my wand is!" she practically screamed.

"Your wand was not with you when you were brought in, and with your recent mental state it would be unwise to give you a new one," he said calmly. "Now, were you listening?"

"Yes, potions, depression, anger, blah blah blah." She forced herself to ask, "Are there an visitors?" she winced, expecting a 'no'.

"There _were_ people here, but after a week they were told to go home and that you might never wake up."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter, and the Weasley family."

"All?"

"Yes all of them"

"Do they know I'm awake?"

"You see, after hearing that you might never wake up, they left. Some of them are out of the country you see and there is only one who could take care of you-"

"Who?" she cut she cut in impatiently.

"They thought it would be best if they explained it themselves, they will be here later today for a visit," he explained.

"When?" she nearly shouted, getting aggravated.

"Probably around 10:00 this morning," he replied.

"Fine."

"A healer will come in and give you your potions now. Please do not resist, or it will be given by force," he said. She merely nodded.

He left the room, just as a trainee came to give her the potions.

"Here you go," she said handing Hermione the potion. Hermione winced as the potion went down her throat- it was worse than any other potion she had ever taken and now she would have to take them daily.

"And the other one," she handed over the potion, making sure Hermione was drinking them. When she finished, the trainee picked up the empty glasses and walked out of the room.

She stared at the clock; they had replaced the one she had broken. It was five past ten and no one was here. _Did the doctors just lie to me to make me feel better figuring I'd forget?_ she wondered, her chest tightening at the thought.

A person walked through the door; Hermione sat up recognizing them, but not knowing who they were. He had red hair and blue-green eyes, and was fairly tall. She had met this person before. He was older than Ron, by a year or two maybe?

Fred Weasley! That is who it is. He has a twin, she remembered. And all the memories came flooding back.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously, to see how bad her mental state was.

"Fred?" she said confused. "Why are you here?"

"I am going to take care of you now, Hermione," he informed her.

"Why you?" she asked.

"My parents went away, on a vacation for a year to try to adjust to life now that Ron is dead, Fleur is pregnant and she and Bill are at shell cottage. George married Alicia right after the war. Percy is busy with the Ministry, Harry and Ginny are back at Hogwarts for their final year-"

"Why can't I go back to Hogwarts?" she interrupted.

"Your mental condition. And Charlie is in Romania. Ron would kill me if he knew that you were in a hospital for a year or more," he explained.

"So I'm charity, and you feel guilty that he's dead. Well, I'd rather live here in this horrible room than be charity!" she shouted at him, and he cringed.

"No! That isn't what I meant Hermione, I want to take care of you. I'd hate to be locked up in this white room – I'd go crazy as well," he said quickly, hoping that he wasn't going to get yelled at.

"So you feel bad for me, and pity me then," she cried.

"No, look Hermione, whatever I say, you'll find fault with. So do you want to stay in this hospital for a year, or do you want to come home with me? I have a guest bedroom that's all ready for you."

"It isn't all white is it?" she asked, dreading the fact that she might have to spend more time in a white room.

" No, of course not," he reassured her.

"Okay," she said after a moment of thinking, barely above a whisper.

**AN: My secret plan has been unveiled! It's a Fred/Hermione fic! (hopefully this won't make you stop reading)**

**Please review!**

hey for those of you who are checking back after Christmas sorry, i got my computer to work yay!

_**anyway thanx for reading!**_

_**and special thanks to the two people who have reviewed!**_


	4. Home?

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter_**

**_Thank You Reveiwers! it means a lot!_**

**_and i tried to work on my grammar and tense in this chapter. I know how some things bug you and you just end up stopping reading that story, one story i read the author wrote Lucas instead of Lucius... i flinched every time i read that name._**

**_And thank you to Dreamless Love for Beta-ing this story!_**

Hermione stirred and her eyes flickered open, the white expanse of the room in front of her. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, and it was still there as she awoke.

The healer had talked with her the other day about going to Fred's flat and living there. He had said that Fred would make sure she got the right medicine everyday, and that she went into the hospital for weekly checkups to evaluate her mental state.

Hermione was happy; she was going to be okay. She was going to live with Fred and get out of this hospital.

As she stared around the room, memories came to her, and she remembered breaking the glass, all of the shards and how long ago that seemed to have happened. The tears and grief were not gone, in fact, Hermione was still grieving, of course she was, she had lost her fiancé. This just happened to be was one of her good days.

Her eyes teared up as she thought about Ron and how living with Fred would be an everyday reminder of him. Ron and Fred were never close, but they were brothers and they loved each other, and they had the same flaming red hair.

She shook herself to clear her mind of the sadness, because she had chosen to forget. She would live her life as she had before, just without Ron. Of course, she would never forget him - he was her first love, and he would be with her forever. But she was not going to let this ruin her life, and she refused to come back here because of that. She would rather die.

She would let go and live on.

Hermione was still thinking about her new life when Healer Greenburg walked in.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her, breaking through her thoughts. He startled her, and she jumped.

"Yes, I can leave whenever," she answered, calming down after seeing who it was.

"Good, Mr. Weasley said he'd be here at noon to pick you up." She glanced at the clock it was only eleven; she would have to wait an hour.

"I will bring him here as soon as he gets here. Oh, and Ms. Granger, there is a set of robes for you to change into over there," he said, gesturing to the chair. He left shutting the door.

Hermione tried to get up and was glad to find out that the charm had been lifted. She got up, and wobbled over to the chair that the clothes were folded on. Her legs were shaky from not walking in several weeks.

She pulled the robe on, it was a plain black robe and it shrank to fit her body when she put it on. She slipped the pair of shoes that were sitting on the floor next to the chair, plain black slippers. _It's funny_, she thought, _black robes and black shoes in a white room, I won't be able to hide. _The slippers were fuzzy on the inside and warmed her feet after walking across the cold linoleum floor. She walked over to the window having no intention of going back to the bed; she had spent almost a month in that bed, and she never wanted to see it again.

Hermione peered through the bars seeing the busy city of London below. With all the people rushing about to get places and do things. Only a few years ago she had been one of those people, carefree and fun, she never had to deal with the deaths she witnessed, she wouldn't have even been able to imagine them back then. And the torture she had endured, the horrible, shattering pain that had rushed through her body. Then the pain that still hadn't left her, the pain of Ron dying. A few years ago she had no idea what would happen, she would have silly dreams of her and Ron getting married and living happily ever after. Back then she would not know she would end up in the crazy ward of the hospital.

All of that would never leave her, and she knew that. She knew it would stay with her forever, every single bit. But she would let go of it and let it be pushed to the back of her mind.

And then the sun came out from behind the clouds and bright rays of sunlight shone onto the street and into her room lighting it up with natural light, and not those of the harsh florescent bulbs.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at the clock, only several minutes had passed. She sighed; it would be a long wait. She flopped down onto her back and stared up at the cracked ceiling. And closed her eyes wishing for the time to pass.

She had fallen asleep, a knock on the door woke her up, and Healer Greenburg walked in.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley is here for you now." She shot up on the bed and was at the door in a second. She would finally get a look at the world she had been locked away from. "I'll take you down to the lobby," he told her.

"Thank you," she said slowly, looking around frantically trying to find Fred so she could leave.

He had noticed it, and said, "Mr. Weasley is in the lobby near the flooing fireplaces."

"Alright," she said, distracted.

"We're here," he said, smiling, happy to see the smile on her face when she saw Fred.

"Mione, I just talked with Healer Greenburg, we can go pick up your medicine and then leave," Fred told her. She walked over to him. They turned around to walk away, when the healer said, "Ms. Granger, you next visit is in seven days, on Friday. Don't forget."

"I wont," she smiled and walked out briskly, with Fred at her side. _Sadly I won't, _she thought.

They went through the door, out of that wing of the hospital. She, for once, felt happy. The white hallways flew by and she saw the trainees and patients walking around the hallways, rushing places.

"Where do we get the medicine?" she asked Fred.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley, to the potion shop."

"How long will that take?" she asked not wanting to go out in public just yet.

"Not very long," he said. Looking at her face he realized that she was uncomfortable. "We can get ice cream…" he said trying to get her to smile again.

"I guess," she said reluctantly. The corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile at the thought of ice cream.

"Lets go, grab my arm," he said, so she grabbed his arm and they Disapparated to Diagon Alley, and appeared right in front of the potion shop which was conveniently located across the street from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They walked in, and luckily there was no one there. Fred went up to the counter to get the prescription filled and she walked around. It was dark and cluttered. There were so many shelves of potions, and many different bookshelves and cases lined the room and the whole store and rows of them on each side. The two windows let in some light but there were floating candles that gave off an eerie blue light. Each shelf in the room was different and every bookcase was made of different wood, each different and old. There were several armchairs in the front for people who were waiting for their potions to be filled.

She sat down and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Hermione lost track of time but around ten minutes later Fred walked up to her and said, "All done, ice cream time!" She forced a smile onto her face she was tired and just wanted to go. Then again, ice cream would be nice. The fake smile on her face merged into a real one and they walked out the door.

Diagon Alley wasn't very busy on a Friday morning because most kids were at Hogwarts, and people were working and didn't have much time to shop.

They walked in, there were two people sitting in there and no one else she heard them whisper to each other. The girl said, "Is that Hermione Granger?"

The boy whispered back, "Of course not, she is much too thin, and she doesn't have the ugly bushy hair."

"But they have similar faces, and Hermione Granger disappeared after the war. No one knows what happened to her," the girl told the boy.

"Pay no attention to them," Fred told her, "Now, what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate," she decided to take Fred's advice and ignore them. The person scooped their ice cream and Fred paid.

"Do you want to eat here?" he asked.

"Can we just go?" she said, glancing at the couple quietly talking.

"Sure, we'll Apparate." And they disappeared and arrived at the flat above Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. The door opened into the living room dining room combo. It was small and homey, with mismatched furniture and chairs they all were nice and new because the twins had plenty of money. There was a small kitchen to the right and three doors to the left. "This is my room," Fred pointed to the first door, "the bathroom," he pointed to the second door, "and this is your room, it used to be George's but I redid it for you," he told her pointing to the last door.

"My room," she echoed softly.

"I'll leave you alone so you can settle in." He smiled at her and walked off to the kitchen.

Her room was beautiful, it had large windows on two sides since the twins had had added to the building and it was one floor higher than the rest. I was pretty big. A large paper lantern hung from the ceiling. The floors were a dark brown wood and there was a fluffy white carpet on the floor. A large old antique double bed, with a wrought iron frame sat on top of the rug. And pale white transparent curtains that hung down all the way to the floor. A large antique dresser was on the opposite wall of the bed, one of the walls with out windows. The dresser was next to the door and then an old desk was next to the dresser. There was a closet next to the desk. Hermione opened the door and found it had three robes in there. And the wall that she shared with the bathroom was built in bookshelves that went floor to ceiling and took up the whole wall. They were filled with books on everything she could imagine except for the last section, which was empty. There was a dark brown leather armchair, in between the bookshelves and the windows. A small table was next to the chair it was barely a foot and a half wide, and was the same wood as the floor. She grabbed a book and sat down in the chair. Engrossed in the book she read for an hour.

She didn't even notice when Fred opened the door and walked over. "You like the room, I see." Her head snapped up, finally noticing that he was there. She closed her book and she put it on the table.

"I love it," She said smiling. "It's perfect, you did this yourself?"

"I had some help, Alicia and George insisted. Well Alicia did, and George offered to move things. But I chose the bookshelves," he grinned at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come on, lets eat lunch," he said. And they walked out of the room.

**_so apparently 53 people have read this, yet i only have 7 reviews and only 4 reviewers... Hmmmmmm..._**

**_take a few seconds and write out a sentence or two._**

**_REVEIW! please_**

**_so what did ya think?_**

**_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED... IT'S BEEN HECTIC, AND I NEED A SHORT BREAK. AND WHEN I HAVE REACHED TEN REVIEWS MAYBE I WILL BE MORE WILLING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER... (HINT, HINT)_**


	5. Day 1

**AN: Sorry it took so long posting this… I see I didn't get ten reviews, only nine. Hmmmm. It would be nice to get ten (HINT, HINT) on another note- I just had 5 tablespoons of scorpion pepper hot sauce- not my smartest idea. But it turns out that when it ages it gets less spicy, so I think I'll be fine…**

_**And thank you Emma for Beta-ing! **_

**Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine**

She rolled around in bed, thrashing.

_Bellatrix stood over her as she lay on the cold, marble floor. The portraits that littered the walls were all of ancestors of the Malfoys, and they jeered at her, mocking her, their painted on faces were screamed, "Stupid dirty Mudblood!" and "Kill her!" All the bones in her body ached, all she wanted was for them to stop. A group of Death Eaters watched, laughing and making fun of her. She screamed out in pain as the next curse hit her, her voice echoing through the room. Bellatrix's black, coal-like eyes shone with anger and hatred. The black eyes turned red in the dark lighting of Malfoy Manor. "Stupid Mudblood! Crucio!"_

Hermione screamed again, and again, and again. The piercing, blood curdling scream rang out through the entire flat.

Fred blinked his eyes groggily, shaking his head to wake himself up. She was screaming. _She was screaming!_ He got up, tripped over the carpet, and started running over to her room.

"Hermione?" he called out, stepping into her room.

The lights were off, and the blankets lay on the floor and Hermione was rolling around in her bed. Her screams echoed filling the room with her pain.

"Hermione!" He ran up to her bed and started shaking her. "Hermione, wake up, it's just a dream!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "S- sorry," she stammered, seeing Fred's worried face above her, and broke into tears, sobbing.

"Hermione, it's okay, shhhhh." He wrapped his arms around her and sat down on the bed. Her sobs were muffled by his chest. He just sat there with her, loosing track of time.

Hermione awoke to the smell of eggs cooking in the kitchen, and her mouth watered. She looked up at the clock that rested upon the table, seeing it was 6:00, she closed her eyes and sunk back into bed. Her eyes opened seconds later, and got out of bed, she was still the same Hermione Granger who got up everyday at 6:00.

The warm smell of breakfast greeted her as she walked into the room. She saw Fred at the stove, struggling to cook the eggs and bacon at the same time.

"You cook?" she asked in surprise.

"No, I'm knitting," he replied back playfully. And for the first time, in a very long time, Hermione laughed. Not a hysterical laugh, just a small chuckle, but she had laughed. And Fred knew that this was a sign of improvement.

He put the plates of food down on the table, then went to the cabinet and gathered two bottles, one filed with sickly green liquid and the other fill with purple. "Drink up," he said as he handed her the bottles. Hermione grimaced- they did not look appetizing at all. But knowing that she had to, unless she wanted to go back to the hospital, she poured them down her throat. The consistency of the potions were slimy and goopy as they slid down her throat, leaving a horrible aftertaste.

"Water," she croaked out, the taste filling her mouth. Fred ran to the sink to get her some water, knowing that awful potion taste, for he during Hogwarts had his share of Quidditch injuries and therefore his share of disgusting potions.

She gulped the water down, she sighed contentedly as she finished the glass. As it had washed away the taste, and Fred sat down and they continued to eat. "So what are you doing today?" she asked, because she was curious as to what she was supposed to do during the day.

"George and I will work in the shop; you can come and help or stay up here. It's your choice," he told her, not looking up from where he was scarfing down his breakfast.

"These potions are making me feel not so great… Can I come down later?" she asked, frowning at the thought of those potions.

"Um, yeah, just come on down when you're ready," he said through a mouthful of eggs.

"What can I do?" she wondered.

"Whatever, really, the rules here are- well, actually there are no rules."

"Do you have a TV?" she asked, wondering what to do for the next couple of hours.

"TV? What's that?" he asked, sounding confused.

"It's a Muggle thing that you watch movies on," she said, "Your dad has one, I think."

"Movies…. Movies… That sounds familiar…" He said trailing off "Oh- I know what they are, they're like pictures and portraits combined, like a story. Genius really, George and I have really wanted to make one of those but with variations… it's complicated really," he finished. "Well, we will go out and get one of these "TVs" tomorrow," he said brightly.

"Okay, thank you," she said, not really wanting to go out in public. She cringed at the thought of the last time she went out, and those people talking about her. She did not want a repeat of that experience.

"Well, I am going down to the store, just call if you need me." He said. And with that Fred went downstairs to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. On his way, he put his plate in the sink and quickly rinsed it off.

"'Kay," she said distractedly, as she walked into her bedroom. She walked into her room, wondering what to do, as a book caught her eye. It was not just any old book, but it was a Muggle book. Unlike all the other wizard books in her room, it was Muggle. She looked at the whole shelf, and they were _all_ Muggle books! Some of them she had read, but most she had not. _Fred must have really cared to put this shelf here_. She could not begin to express how elated she was.

She grabbed several and brought them over to her chair. There were ones like Alice in Wonderland- a favorite of hers growing up, and ones she had never even heard of. She looked at the books thinking of all the time that must have been put into choosing them.

She grabbed one and started to read, she curled up in her chair, and read. She read for hours until she finished it. By that time it was around one o'clock in the afternoon and was feeling much better that she had that morning.

Hermione got up out of her chair yawning and stretching like a cat, as she had been sitting in one position for a long, long time. She walked out into the apartment she saw a sandwich and a note. The note said:

_Hermione-_

_I saw you reading and didn't want to bother you, here is your lunch. It's a salami sandwich. You should come on down to the shop if you feel like it, it's not that busy._

_-Fred_

She was hungry, she hadn't noticed it, as she was reading, and had not even thought about anything else other than the book. So she dug into the sandwich, taking large bites out of it. And in several minute she had finished it, she was surprised by how fast she had eaten, as Hermione was usually a slow eater. Her friends at school had often joked around with her, about how they could all eat three meals each before she could finish her plate of food. She smiled at those fond memories of the days before the war. She didn't remember much about the war, only that her side had won. She frowned. She would have to ask Fred the rest of what had happened.

Hermione did not see anything to do upstairs, so she finally decided to go down, to the shop. But first she had to change; she didn't want the world to see her in pajamas.

As Hermione walked down, she saw that there were only a few people in the store, but she didn't see Fred or George anywhere.

A short blond witch descended upon her, "Hi, my name is Verity," she introduced herself, in a bubbly voice. "Fred said that if you came down to tell you he was in the back room." She paused. "You _are_ Hermione Granger, right?" she asked worriedly.

"What- oh yes, I am Hermione," she said distracted, she just wanted to get away from the other people. Verity babbled on about several other things but Hermione had just zoned out and didn't bother to listen. Finally a customer had gone up to the front desk to buy something and she had fluttered off. Hermione now could go to the back room. She hurried not wanting to have to talk with another person.

"Fred?" she called as she opened the door. Fred was sitting at a desk writing down something furiously as a potion boiled next to him.

"Yes?" he said, "One second- can't talk now." A few minutes later he stopped. "You came down." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly.

"Do you want to help me?" he asked her.

"Sure, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get these shoes to dance," he muttered, concentrating.

"Dancing shoes?" She laughed for the second time that day. And with that they settled into work.

**AN: **

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell what you think by REVIEWING!**

**Please?**

**Pretty please with sugar on top?**


	6. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: HP's not mine, and it's probably not yours either.**

And she knew that everything was going to be okay. It would take time, and she would heal eventually. But she had turned to looking at things in a different light, they were what they were and she couldn't change the past. Just laughing had helped her, and know as she looked back on that one moment, helping, laughing. She had, had fun, and she knew that she now had a place where she felt she belonged. Her place was at the shop, helping others create laughter. She didn't want anyone else to feel like her. And she just wanted to take the one thing that now mattered the most to her, happiness. She knew in the future there would be moments where she wouldn't feel that way but now, she just wanted to focus on that one thing.

She still didn't want to face the outside world, or even talk to strangers. But she felt, that in time she would be okay. She knew, that she would be okay. And that was all that really mattered.

**AN: Sorry, I never got around to finishing this, I thought instead of abandoning it I should at least write an ending. Anyways… I quite like the ending… Sorry it's so short… Maybe I'll write another chapter eventually... But don't get your hopes up.**

**Reviews are always nice...**

**EDIT: If I didn't make this clear enough already. THIS _IS_ THE ENDING. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS SAYING FINISH THIS. Thank you!**


End file.
